Cure Cyan
Cure Cyan is one of the main Pretty Cures of the Series and the Pretty Cure alter ego of Midorikusa Emerald. Cyan is the warrior of the green color whose partner is Green, the guard of the green rainbow. She holds the power of wind while representing the element of nature. General Information Appearance As Cure Cyan, her hair becomes a green color and longer. Her eyes also turn to lighter green. Her outfit has puffy sleeves and a pointed collar, similar to Cure Dream from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. She wears a green dress with a dark green belt and her skirt has a frilly layer under it. She wears dark green arm warmers and short boots with turquoise folds at the top. She carries her commune at the left side of her belt. When transforming as Alice into Cure Cyan, her outfit almost stays the same, but her puffy sleeves resemble Alice's. Also her boots reach to her knees, are brown and have a cyan colored ribbon on each. A small part of her hair is tied into a small pony tail on the back of her head. The pony tail is held by a pink bow. Etymology - Her Cure alias comes from the name of a color and the given name Cyan. The English word meaning is "greenish blue", ultimately derived from Greek kyanos.http://www.behindthename.com/name/cyan Powers Cure Cyan holds the power of the green rainbow, which gives her the ability to use wind based attacks. She is the Pretty Cure of nature and needs her Color Commune to transform. Her transformation speech is "Pretty Cure! Magical Paint Over!". Later she also learns to summon a holy item with which she can use more powerful attacks. Weapons * - Cure Cyan's main attack item that she gains during her fairytale adventure. It allows her to use a powerful attack and can even use to reflect other attacks. Attacks Solo Attacks *'Green Circle' - Cure Cyan's first attack that was first used in Sky Pretty Cure Episode 04. First, Cure Cyan draws three circles with her hands and then holds them to her chest. Then she calls: "Bring back the colors of nature!" and starts spinning. After that, she wavs all three rings at Katahowa's direction and shouts: "Pretty Cure Green Circle!" The rings explode and the Katahowa is purified. *'Windy Mirror' - Cure Cyan's first and only defensive attack. *'Natural Green Tornado' - Cure Cyan's attack in Rainbow Star. Transformation [[Pretty Cure Magical Paint Over!|'"Pretty Cure Magical Paint Over!"']] - Pretty Cure Magical Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Midorikusa Emerald to transform into Cure Cyan in Sky Pretty Cure. First, her Commune's screen changes from grey to green. Then, Emerald appears in front of a greenish tornado. Her body is covered by a white light. Then she jumps into the tornado and her hair becomes longer and lighter. She flies in the storm and her whole body appears to be covered in it. The breeze around her arms disappear and her arm warmers appear. Then her boots appear the same way. Her dress appears also the same way. After this, her eye color changes and her belt appears. At last, she puts her commune at her belt and does her Speech. "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle" - In Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni soragawa, Emerald and her friends transformed into Super Pretty Cure by the power of the Miracle Jewel Lights. While transfroming, they used the transformation pharse "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle". Power-Ups Super Cure Cyan is the power-up that Cure Cyan and the others gain during Sky Pretty Cure: Holidays at Skyriver. After they were defeated by Marcasite and Tanbaga, Princess Alexa sent her power to the girls and Beryl and Tourquoise supported her with their Miracle Jewel Lights. Pure Jewel Cyan is Cure Cyan's super form from Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~: Legend of the Rainbow Jewels. Trivia *Cyan's Outfit is very similar to Cure Crimson's. *Cure Cyan is the first green Cure having a 'normal' hair style. *Cyan is the third Cure to controll the power of wind after Cure Windy and Cure March and followed by Cure Princess. **Cyan is the second green Cure to controll wind after Cure March. References Category:Pretty Cures Category:Characters